Fluttershy and Bedlam: The Perilous Rivers Of Madness and Passion
This fanfic is purely fanmade. And it is made by User:Astralfleur with the help of User:Sabregust. This is a teen fic, don't judge any else fic's. I know they are still filly but can't we just have a teen fic of fillies or colts? XD. There are no swearing. Summary It is about Mairwen will confess her feelings for girlfriends female draconequus is Bedlam. Will she confess it? Or just hide it? Songs: He Fluttershy My Feelings - Written by Astralfleur Story It was the Fluttershy and Bedlam anniversary, and the two lovers decided to do something special to celebrate. They left the Fluttershy Home equestria in the morning, and it beautifully fine day, all the pigeons dancing and prancing in a passion of romance and lust. "My beautiful love the Fluttershy, how about we travel to Poses to celebrate?" asked felicity the two female lover. "Yes, I always wanted to go to Poses!" calpped happily the hands of the animal horse, "That is so romantic!" And so the two lovers kissed, and wented to rent a boat to travel to Poses. But unknown to them an ugly and evil whore woman watched (basically like Discord It was...DISCORD! "GRRRRR so you are a FAGGOTED my goat the Fluttershy you will pay for your SINS!" screeched harpily the gypsy woman is fluttershy as male, fingering her putrid pussy full of bacteria and So Discord killed a boat driver by squirting her toxic vaginal fluids on him, melting his flesh from his bones. She then grabbed her son and tore his limbs off, usin rows, leaving his corpse behind to be raped by rabid mallards and geese. She roared viciously like a demoness tiger of hatred, her gums filthy and her teeth black washed them with horse manure. She went furiously after them, but her whoredom was her downfall: her vagina secreted poisonous fumes that set her boat on fire. YEEEAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH STUPID PUSSY I'LL KILL YOU!" said Discord angrily, grabbing a knife to stab her vagina, but it was too latte. The fire spread like wildfire, the flames burning Discord's whoreful dress and setting it ablaze, roasting and burning her flesh. Her skin blackened and charred un that easily disintegrated into nigger dust, her muscles boiled in their own blood and pus like chicken stew, noxious gases concentrated long her her epidermis and violently, exploding into many small terrorist blood exacrations. Her bowels were heated tremendously, all gas vomited out of her esophagus in an enormous barf, pure black undigested diarrhea. The flesh then gradually fell as a dark red paste, fanning the flames further. Immense torrents of flames went up her unvirginal an. vagina, melting off the endometrium, singing the labia and ejecting out the clitoris like giant acne. Esmeralda tried to jump into the water, but her noxious vaginal river on fire, and so she was righteously burned to death like the witch bitch she was. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Bedlam were kissing. "My love, you're so hot" moaned Fluttershy with much pleasure, kissing Bedlm's neck softly. "Shut up and fuck me" moaned Djali, impatiently driven by the madness of lust. Bedlam then grabbed the Fluttershy dick erection with his hooves. Fluttershy's cock was shaped like an horse, so it was good for oral. Bedlam then got on his knees and starte "Oh my love, your tongue is like a rhodhodendron petal vest of madness and pure pansy!" moaned Fluttershy like an horse of despair. This Fluttershy's dick with into his hooves grabs Bedlam's vagtinal is pround mating and kissed by Bedlam like sex and tongue out. Fluttershy "Oh my., I'm a your horse. Bedlam "Oh Yeah?., I'm a Discord's female draconequus's my me Fluttershy?., Oh Yeah?. Bedlam much like the adoration, so he sucked harder still, making it very pleasure for Fluttershy phallus. He then stopped sucking the cock to lick the enormous, soccer ball which were enormous and delicious. He tickled the granite wrinkles with his tongue sexuality tongue of many tricks, which made the pegasus very much moanful a Fluttershy in turn bent over to rim Bedlam's arse, grabbing his tail up and shoving his enormous, rhino and horse penis like tongue up the female draconequus's ass. With a single lick, the gargo phallus penetrated the purple, decaying ring of the caprine, fucking Bedlam's ass with much desire. The female much liked, moaning like a starved elephant of metemps emotions of a past life of misguidance. "Oh my love the Fluttershy, your tongue is much pleasantry in my anal hole of delicacies and dementia!" Fluttershy could not respond, because his tongue was on ass. The Bedlam anus was very acidic because of conifer needle diet, so his rock tongue began to dissolve, filling with an enema of sediments. Soon, his colon was full of granite cement, which molded perfectly to his rectum's shape. The expanding rock smashed Bedlam's prostate moan especially loud. In turn, Badlam returned to suck Hugo's dick, sucking fastly and furiously, his lips a tight sphincter around the wonderous pegasus penis horse Both lovers were dangerously close to orgasm, and couldn't hold it anymore. "Dwahli, ihm gonnah CUM!" said Fluttershy because his mouth was full. And so they did. Bedlam's watery seed fertilised the earth, producing loads of flowers and roses of beautiful prettiness, while Fluttershy flooded Bedlam's mouth with pure silv much liked and swallowed, and Fluttershy withrew his mouth from his lover's ass. The load of cement that was his tongue remained lodged, however, and so Bedlam expel he was shitting, dropping the rock into the depths of the Seine, where it would remain a hidden treasure that many would seek for decades to come. "I love you so much much" panted Bedlam, and the two lovers kissed. However, much to their surprise, something bad happened. In front of them, the sky turned evil and orange, and a portal to hell opened! Bedlam and Fluttershy couldn't be Discord enslaved Moose and opened a dimensional gate THROUGH HIS ANUS! "HAW HAW HAW you FAGGOTEDS thought you could win, but acthelly (geddit) I WON! Now you will DIE and go to HECK! HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" cackled Moose who luttily, dancing and prancing in her shit-encrusted high heels. She then did a spell with her dung covered fingers, and she threw a fireball at them. But Bedlam and Fluttershy doged, and she got MAD. "GRRRRRRRRR you dirty cheating faggots Daimio the Weredragon send your arsenal!" she roared evilly, punching her uterus with hatred. Male Jiger you fight cheating hit the Daimio's cheek, dinosaur is tail and horn at Ankylosaurus's tail is slap and hit blood to Daimio the Weredragon's butt. Moose then farted out noxious gases, and lumps of lava shit began pouring out of his ass, filling the Seine river. Unfortunately, Discord got in the way of the dun the water. "Help, gypsies can't swim!" she cried pitifully as she struggled to swim. "We have to help her!" said Bedlam righteously. "Why, she tried to kill us?" asked Fluttershy questioningly? "Because we must always forgive" Bedlam answered wisely. Those words of pure wisdom wises inspired Fluttershy very much, and he kissed his righteous beloved with my pride and adoration. They then grabbed a rope and threw and brought Esmeralda to the boat. "I don't understands, why did you save me you dumb fags?" asked Discord stupidly. "Because, at the end of the day, nobody is truly evil. Everyone deserves a second chance" Bedlam said, forgiving his abusive and mistreated owner. "Yay, I'm forgiven as well!" said Moose cheerily. "Shut up Frollo" everyone said. And so the heavens opened, and abeam of carcinogenic light that blinded thousands came forth. Tones of flaming cherubims and other horrific angels appeared, an Discord to Heaven, where she'd be righteous, pure and 100% virginal forever, fluttershy and bedlam. The angels shoved their flaming cocks up Moose's ass, and the port closed, castrating their dicks. Bedlam and Fluttershy sat down, watching the wonderous light of the sunset. "I hope Poses is as beatiful as everyone says" Bedlam said, nuzzling his lover. "It is, my beloved" Bedlam said back, and the two kissed. And so our story ends with the boat making its way to Poses. But unknown to our lovers, an ugly and evil blonde megaslutpresence hides in the bushes...DISCORD!. "Just you await, my darling FAGS, you will PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" she roared evilly, punching her uterus. To be continued?